


A Delightful New World

by Bralarotica



Series: The New World Of Pleasure [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Clone Sex, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dressrosa (One Piece), Dressrosa Arc, Exhaustion, F/F, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Horny Nico Robin, Impregnation, Kissing, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Penis Growth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Seduction, Self-cest, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Tent Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica
Summary: The Doflamingo Family is finally defeated, and Rebecca wants to express Luffy her thanks. But on her way doing so, she meets Nico Robin, who has different idea how to "celebrate" this special occasion...
Relationships: Nico Robin/Rebecca
Series: The New World Of Pleasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124198
Kudos: 30





	A Delightful New World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, the story was supposed to be 'more'/something 'different', but I gave up after 2, 3 pages, and just made this a big fat pile of shameless smut. 
> 
> Nonetheless, Have Fun~!

The sun set when Rebecca was on her way home. The tyrant Doflamingo was defeated the day before and Dressrosa has finally been freed. And she was on her way to show her gratitude to the man responsible.  
She still wore her gladiator uniform, her precious battle bikini. She wouldn’t need it anymore, and would’ve changed already, but after the last day she had been too tired to change.  
Coming closer to the house, she saw someone leaving. She hoped for a few moments that it was Lucy… Luffy…  
How should she name him now, she wondered.  
But she didn't need to answer this question at that moment, because she realized it wasn’t him who stepped out of the house.  
It was Nico Robin, his companion who fought on her side yesterday.  
A tall and beautiful lady with dark hair and an amazing chest. She wore a pink shirt with the name of the Corrida Colosseum.  
Also someone she wanted to thank for the support.  
Nico Robin raised her eyebrows when she saw Rebecca coming closer, and a faint smile adored her face. “Rebecca, nice to see you.”  
“Robin,” she greeted back with a more radiating smile.  
“I assume you want to talk with my captain?” After Robin saw Rebecca nodding, she continued, “Sadly, he’s still sleeping, so you will have to wait for a while until he’s approachable again.”  
“Oh,” Rebecca sighed. Well, that was no surprise. Lucy really done done amazing things, so of course he would be exhausted after all this. Nonetheless she laughed. “I hope he's sleeping well.”  
Robin chuckled about her comment. “I’m sure of it.” She looked at her again, with a more curious expression. “So what did you want to talk with him about?”  
“I wanted to express my gratitude for everything he has done,” Rebecca answered immediately. She took Nico Robin’s hands. “But of course, I am also thankful for you, Robin!” She bowed her head towards her. “Thank you for your help!”  
“I’m not really the one you should say thanks,” replied Robin with a shaking head.  
“No, I have to!” Rebecca insisted, still holding her hand. “I owe you all so much!”  
“I mean…” Robin stopped. Her gaze moved down. “You’re wearing quite an eye catching outfit, I must say.”  
“That’s my battle bikini!” explained Rebecca and took a step back to show it more clearly. “I needed to be quick in the fights of the colosseum, so I couldn’t slow myself down with heavy armor.”  
“There isn’t really much on that armor which could slow you down, indeed,” Nico Robin nodded. Then she smiled again, but it was different than before. She raised her hand and took Rebecca’s chin between her fingers. “I rather like it.”  
“Robin?” Rebecca’s voice broke. Her mind stopped working. Suddenly all the feelings and thoughts which raced through her head just a few moments ago were beyond a thick wall, made by Robin’s touch and words.  
“I saw you running in it yesterday,” Nico Robin remembered and one of her hands moved down Rebecca’s back. “But only now I see how beautiful you really are.”  
"I-I dont understand”, Rebecca replied. Suddenly, her heart was beating so loud it threatened to make her deaf.  
Robin’s hand caressed her back. “Say,” she started, “Have you ever tasted the beauty of the carnal pleasures?”  
“I-I,” Rebecca’s mind went blank. Her eyes fixated on Robin’s lips. Her throat started to become hot. She was panicking, but in a different way than yesterday.  
It was exciting, curious, and most of all unfamiliar.  
Robin’s head came closer, her words left her smiling lips in a whisper, “I assume not.” She chuckled once more. “You had to fight all these years, didn’t you? Working hard to survive in the colosseum.” Her lips came closer to her ears. “But Dressrosa has changed now. Isn’t it also time for you to find bliss?”  
Bliss?  
She had thought she was already blessed with the defeat of Doflamingo and the return of her father.  
But she sensed something beyond Robin’s words. A strange world she hadn’t the chance to visit herself. Had the time come? Was she worthy?  
“I don’t know,” stuttered Rebecca. “I don’t understand what you mean, Robin. Fighting and surviving was all I knew.” She hesitated for a moment, but smiled then. “But this is over, isn’t it? Maybe… maybe it is time for a change.”  
Robin smiled. Then she closed her eyes and her lips came for Rebecca’s. She closed her eyes, too, not knowing what to expect.  
Then came the kiss.  
It was warm, soft and ignited her whole body. It was a heat which calmed her mind, burned her pain to ashes, and purified her soul. Suddenly her whole world was just the touch of these lips, enchanting and hypnotizing.  
It was a sensation she never had experienced before.  
Freeing her heart from the warrior Rebecca and making a new Rebecca.  
She pushed forward.  
Her lips started to prickle. It was a sweet sensation, which she wished would never end. It was the feeling of the pleasing warmth of a fire on a cold night.  
Then the kiss stopped.  
Rebecca needed a few seconds to realize it, and blinked. A single tear dropped from her eyes and Nico Robin brushed it away.  
“Did you like it?” she chuckled, and it was clear that she was being sarcastic.  
But Rebecca still replied with a whispered, “Yes.”  
“Good,” Nico Robin said and caressed Rebecca’s cheeks. “Do you want to go further? There is so much more to experience.”  
The hunger in Rebecca was awakened. She hadn’t even the chance to think, then it answered for her: “Yes, please.”  
Nico Robin smiled faintly.

Not many houses were left after the destruction which ravaged Dressrosa the past day. But many tents were pitched all around.  
Both women found a single one close by, not too far away. It would probably be used in the coming days of the restoration of Dressrosa.  
But at this very moment, it was only meant for them.  
Nico Robin’s hands were around Rebecca’s hips, keeping her close. Rebecca never stood that close to another woman for so long without it being related to a fight.  
It was soothing and she could get used to it. She could especially get used to it being the right height to lean her head against Robin’s magnificent breasts. Robin had kissed her on the head a few times on their way to the tent.  
She started to love her new life with every single moment, more and more.  
Rebecca gulped in the next moment. It was time to get out of her battle bikini, but her body was weak. Pulling it off was like freeing herself from chains.  
Nico Robin chuckled at her side. Her hand stroked her hair. “Nervous?”  
Rebecca felt ashamed. In all her time in the colosseum, fighting in front of a huge audience, she got cold feet with just a single person in her presence.  
“Let me help you,” announced Robin and stepped back,crossing her arms in front of her chest. Rebecca knew that this was her way of using her devil fruit powers, so she was curious what she would do.  
What she didn’t expect was that Robin created a copy of herself next to her.  
There stood two Nico Robins now. Both smiling at Rebecca, with both of them overwhelmingly beautiful.  
They started to embrace each other, like in a twisted mirror. One Nico Robin pressing the other against her. The breasts being pushed together, the fingers dancing on the skin of each other.  
Rebecca gulped again. But this time because the view was making her feel thirsty. She wanted to be in the middle of this, feeling this sweet embrace. She licked her bottom lip.  
The Nico Robins looked at her with devious smiles, before they faced each other and pushed their lips slowly against each other.  
Their hands moved gently over their backs while they kissed, breathing heavily. Their lips were apart, their tongues were dancing with each other. The breasts pushed at each other, rubbing the fabric of their shirts.  
Rebecca was in flames. She caressed her own breasts, playing with a nipple. She wanted more, she never experienced such desire to want something more than in this moment.  
The Nico Robins parted again, with a string of saliva connecting their tongues for a fleeting moment.  
“And Rebecca,” started one of them just for the other to finish the question, “Do you feel ready now?”

Rebecca sat on the lap of one Nico Robin, both naked now.  
Rebecca felt unprotected and defenseless at first, but feeling Robin on her skin made her forget this. Instead she was enchanted by the touch of Robin’s nipples on her back, while she also started to grab Rebecca’sand play with hernipples. Rebecca turned her head towards this Robin and, with an open mouth, they started to kiss. It took her breath away and she dived deeper into this pleasure.  
Meanwhile the other Nico Robin grabbed Rebecca’s legs and pulled them apart, revealing her vulva. It was covered by a bush of pink pubic hair.  
“I,” Rebecca hesitated to say something, “I never had the need to shave myself down there before.”  
“It’s fine,” the Nico Robin behind her said and kissed her on the cheek. Then the other Nico Robin at her feet said, “You’re beautiful, Rebecca.”  
She lowered her head, stretching her tongue out. Painfully slowly she licked the vulva, from the bottom to the clitoris above.  
Rebecca squealed, her legs shaking. Her heart was beating like crazy in her chest.  
Then Nico Robin lowered her lips down to Rebecca’s lips down there and pushed her tongue into her vagina, licking it lovingly.  
Rebecca started to breathe heavily. She leaned back on Nico Robin’s breasts, feeling safe in her embrace. She concentrated on the pleasure she was receiving while Nico Robin’s tongue licked her vagina. Her tongue was determined, but gentle.  
Rebecca started to moan, “Yes,” again and again, shaking her hips while doing so.  
The other Nico Robin held her breasts up, examining them with lust-filled eyes.  
“Your breasts are wonderful, Rebecca,” she said, playfully rubbing the nipples with her index fingers. “So motherly, wouldn’t you agree? Imagine how much more ample they could become if you’d become pregnant?”  
Rebecca needed a moment to react, but when she turned her head to Nico Robin she pressed her mouth on her, starting to make out again. Rebecca fell into that new kiss, licking hungrily at her tongue, while another tongue of Nico Robin was moving inside her vagina, pleasing her deep down there.  
Rebecca moaned into the mouth of Nico Robin while she was fondling her breasts. The other Nico Robin pushed her tongue deeper into the pink-haired girl, licking and sucking. She then rubbed Rebecca’s clit between the index finger and thumb, pushing Rebecca harder towards the edge.  
Her breasts heaved up and down, her upper body shaking. Her moaning became more erratic and louder. She couldn’t form a single thought in her head anymore, pushing her hips harder against Nico Robin.  
She wanted to feel more and she wanted to reach the peak. Her body yearned for it, her soul craved it.  
She wanted nothing more than having sex with Nico Robin now. Feeling this rush of her heart beat all the time. Everything beyond that tent stopped mattering anymore.  
Nico Robin’s lips, tongues, and fingers were all that mattered to her in this moment.  
A moment she wanted never to end.  
Then she inhaled deeply. The climax surprised and overwhelmed her. She didn’t scream, she bit her lips and flinched. She believed she could even taste the sweet pleasure which filled her entire mind. She held her breath for quite a while, not even aware that she did so. When she breathed out again, she only made a long stretched peep.  
“You’re a good girl, Rebecca,” Nico Robins said in one voice. They both came closer to her face kissing each of her cheeks.  
“Thank you,” Rebecca whispered.  
“Say,” one of the Robins started, “Can you go on?”  
Then the other said, “We would like to go on.”  
Go on?  
Rebecca pondered about these words for a bit.  
Not to go on would mean to end, wouldn't it?  
And she doesn’t want it to end!  
She wanted more of this!  
Much, much more!  
After a few moments of rest, she answered, “Yes, please.”  
“Such a good girl,” one Robin said and kissed her on the lips.  
Then the Robin behind kissed her on the neck. “Yes, a very good girl.”  
Her chin was grabbed by the Nico Robin in front of her, and what she said made Rebecca face her, “Rebecca, did you know your hymen is broken?”  
Rebecca blinked at her for a few moments, to understand her words. “But I’ve never had sex until now.”  
This Nico Robin smiled at her. “I thought so. It must’ve been broken through your time in the colosseum. So, it’s fine what comes next.”  
“Next?” Rebecca repeated the word.  
Both Nico Robins crossed their arms in front of their breasts and Rebecca waited for what might happen next. But nothing changed, even when both of them released their arms again.  
Then she lowered her gaze and saw it.  
Something had grown out of Nico Robin’s crotch.  
“What-?” stuttered Rebecca.  
The woman in front of her poked her new genital. “My powers allow the control of the human body, you know. And when you realize, how close women and men actually are, and how most differences are caused by society, it’s an easy step to grow your own penis. Especially after doing research how they work.”  
Rebecca didn’t know if her mind was unable to understand her words, because she was still too deep into a state of lust, or if Robin’s words were just simply too weird in general. “I don’t understand,” was everything she could reply.  
The Robin behind her, embraced her, grabbing one of her breasts. Suddenly she also felt a poking touch at her butt.  
“Don’t worry, Rebecca,” the Nico Robin behind her whispered, “just know these things work as intended. And now all three of us can have fun with them here.”  
She didn’t reply. Nico Robin pushed for another kiss and Rebecca stopped caring about this matter. She was too deep into this and just wanted to feel good. And the taste of Robin’s kisses were too enchanting to waste any more thought on trivial matters. 

Squeezed between the two Nico Robins, their penises were slowly pushed inside her, both into her vagina and butt.  
It revealed to Rebecca a whole new world. Feeling their hot flesh enter her body took her breath away. It was partly painful, having never done this before. And the Nico Robins treated her gently and lovingly.  
They kissed her face and neck for every small motion,accompanying her with care and love on her first time, pushing their breasts against her back and against her own chest.  
“You’re such a good girl,” one Nico Robin said into her ear before kissing her.  
“And maybe,” the other Nico Robin said, “We can make you a woman now. Or even more.”  
Rebecca’s body acclimated slowly to their penisespushing into both of her holes. She started to move accordingly as much as she could. She was held by both Robins while they sat on their knees in the centre of the tent.  
Rebecca got a sense of their body parts, she never has used before like this. She sensed the penises moving, slowly pushing inside her. Feeling their heat. She started to embrace them, tighten around them.  
Both Robins moaned almost at the same moment.  
“Oh, Rebecca,” the front Nico Robin said with dreamy eyes and grabbed her by the hips.  
Rebecca crossed her legs behind this Robin’s back to get a better hold in the moment.  
Then the fun started.  
The Robins pulled gently back, before pushing back. Treating Rebecca tenderly. At the same time, they were moaning sweetly and in unison.  
Rebecca herself tried her best to move with them. Hugging their penises with her own body, embracing the sweet pleasure in its entirety. And while doing so, she repeated “yes” in a faintly voice over and over again.  
Then their movements became unsteady.  
Sometimes the Robins pushed into Rebecca, in a more demanding way. Hungry for their own lust, going deep into her.  
Then there were moments where all three stopped and just kissed each other. Tongues dancing with each other, licking and sucking. The air was filled with the sound of them making out. Even the Robins made out with each other a few times, turning Rebecca on more. Identical lips closing, twin tongues spinning around each other.  
All of this awakened so many things in Rebecca, deep down.  
Their sweaty bodies clung to each other, pushing their breasts, hard nipples rubbing on other nipples.  
Rebecca’s body was burning in lust. Her mind couldn’t follow anymore what she was doing, but she followed her deep desires and moved accordingly.  
Embracing the dicks inside her, sucking on the tongues of the Robins, while her heart flourished in this new world.  
Then the motions of the Robins became hungrier. The one in front of her grabbed her by her hips, while pushing her dick in faster movements into Rebecca, moaning and smiling.  
“Rebecca,” this Robin moaned. She came closer, face to face, though both of them were too deep to see clearly. “How much do you want me?”  
Rebecca was shaking, being penetrated in two places at once, but smiled. “So much,” she managed to say.  
“Do you want my baby?” the Robin said next.  
Rebecca heard the word, but was already too deep in ecstasy to think properly. Seeing Nico Robin up close, she could only say, “Yes.”  
“I'll make you a fine mother,” Nico Robin said, “Making you mine.”  
Both Robins started to push harder at the same time. Reaching deeper. Hitting spots in Rebecca which were foreign to her.  
She squealed and screamed, never stopping smiling. She could feel how their penises grew bigger. More intense.  
Then they came. They both screamed in one voice, unleashing their sperm into the pink haired girl.  
The semen felt funny to Rebecca, going deep within her. It was different, but nonetheless pleasant, making her smile in the afterglow of their sex.  
A quiet voice in a corner of her head uttered the sentence:  
I’m being impregnated.  
But Rebecca gave those words and the consequences of what she was doing no attention. She was being kissed by both Robins at the same time, all she could do was mutter, “More, I want more…”

Rebecca was on her knees and hands with her butt in the air, grabbed by one Nico Robin, who was pushing her dick deep into her vagina from behind. The other one was in front of her, holding her dick on eye level, while Rebecca licked and sucked on it.  
It was a salty and spicy taste and Rebecca liked it. Her tongue covered the whole dick into her saliva and her lips embraced the dick just right. When she closed her eyes, sucking on Robin’s dick, while licking on it in her mouth, she could sense all the details on it. The veins.  
The Robin in front of her stroked her hair, moaning and sometimes saying, “You’re good, Rebecca” or “You learn so fast, Rebecca.”  
Rebecca gave her all to please Nico Robin. She kept her eyes on her, watching carefully, knowing when she made her feel especially good and keep on going.  
The other Nico Robin started to say something behind, “Oh, Rebecca,” she moaned, grabbing her butt harder, “You have such child-bearing hips.”  
Rebecca emptied her mouth and turned her head back to say, “Yes, Robin, make me a mother.”  
She didn’t understand these words herself. But everytime she said something like this, it made Robin go harder, pushing deeper.  
“Give me a child, Robin! I want your child!”  
Nico Robin heard these words, and started to pound her hard and passionately. She bowed down to Rebecca’s back, to support herself, because her hip movements turned more and more erratic.  
Rebecca started to suck on the other Robin’s dick, which she could tell started to get bigger. Hungry she sucked on it, licking it lovingly, engulfing it in her mouth. The Nico Robin had to grab her shoulders next, losing her stance in the coming climax.  
It felt so satisfying for Rebecca having both Nico Robins waver in pleasure. Their own screams, moans, and flinches. It was exhilarating.  
Suddenly the penis in her mouth started to pulsate and she felt how it shot semen into her mouth. She took it all, licking the dick thirsty for more. When it stopped pulsating she looked up to Robin, with a gaping mouth. The white stuff covered her tongue, and seeing this made Robin smile.  
“More, please,” Rebecca whispered, still not at her end.  
The other Robin at her backside started to come herself and shot her own sperm into Rebecca, filling her even more.  
Rebecca giggled about this, her entire body feeling like being electrified. “I want more.”

Hours passed by.  
Rebecca rode both Robins time and time again and was ridden by them.  
She sucked them, massaged their dicks with her breasts, all this while with an ever hungry smile.  
The Robins bit her breasts, sucked on them like infants, while also coming into her, again and again.  
They made out with each other, while Rebecca jerked them off, taking turns who she would suck.  
The air in the tent was thick and smelled like sex. In a way it turned into an aphrodisiac for Rebecca, who didn’t stop to ravish this new world, which had opened its gate to her.  
But in the end only one Robin was left. The other one vanished out of exhaustion after she held Rebecca in the air, while coming one last time in her butt.  
Rebecca rode the last Robin, having her dick deep inside her. Robin herself looked quite beaten, but didn’t stop moving her own hips, pushing her penis deep into the pink haired girl. While doing so she also fondled Rebecca’s breasts.  
And even Rebecca felt her limits. Over the last hours she had been an inferno, burned alive by all the pleasure she was experiencing. But she was almost burned out. Her legs and arms became heavy, her muscles sore. Her body was just glimmering ash after hours and hours of the flames of lust.  
“Robin,” she moaned, with a broken voice, while riding her dick.  
Robin moaned, unable to say anything pushing hard into Rebecca one last time.  
Rebecca felt it for a second on her cervix before Robin came. Rebecca laughed, relieved and happy. Then she collapsed on Robin’s breast, who was beaten herself.  
Rebecca could feel how the semen was leaking out of both her butt and vagina, while she still tasted it on her tongue.  
Both women fell half asleep. Not slumbering, but bathing in the sweet memories of their past act.  
It took quite some time, but Rebecca felt the hands of Robin on her. One on her head, stroking her pink hair, the other touching her belly.  
Rebecca needed quite some time to understand that. Her thoughts were moving slowly and only after pushing her mind into work.  
She’s going to have a child.  
She will be a mother.  
After how much Robin came inside her, this was out of the question.  
She remembered for a short moment their sex. And licked her lips.  
She felt no remorse. It was actually a rather delicious thought, remembering how it came to this.  
She moved up to look to Robin who gazed at her.  
It was Robin who said first, “My crew will leave Dressrosa soon.”  
It made Rebecca silent for a few moments. “But you will come back, right?”  
Then a new smile crawled onto Robin’s face, while she touched Rebecca’s belly. “Of course. I need to take care of my coming child.”  
Rebecca came closer to her, kissing her on her lips first, before going down on her neck. “You know, I wouldn’t mind having more children with you.” She licked Robin seductively. “Many more.”  
She felt how something hard started to poke her out of Robin’s crotch next.  
“We can,” Robin replied, “make as many children as you want.”  
Smiling, they’ve kissed again.


End file.
